1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of providing purchase for nails end-driven into a sheet of particle board.
2. Prior Art
Composition sheet material, particularly that type of sheet material, commonly termed particle board, in which layers of thin wood chips are, under pressure and with the use of adhesives, compressed into the form of a board, characteristically will withstand high flexural stresses and also provides good purchase for face-driven nails. The bond between adjacent chips in this type of board, however, is relatively weak, consequently, end-driven nails tend to split the board and find little purchase.